1. Field
This application relates generally to conferencing and collaboration.
2. Related Art
Data collaboration sessions typically require a participant's computer to utilize and thus be connected to the Internet or a company intranet. Data collaboration sessions often involve one of the participants to present data such as a PowerPoint™ slide or images in an active manner while other participants view the presented data in a passive manner. In some cases, the collaboration session is presented to all of the participants by a server application or by other automated means. Technologies such as OpenScape™, LiveMeeting™, NetMeeting™ and WebEx™ can assist with launching and managing such data collaboration sessions, but require the passive and active participants to be connected to a data network where they can access a high-bandwidth connection (such as DSL (Digital Subscriber Line or even a modem connection). However, often participants will be operating remotely where a high-bandwidth connection or any data connection for that matter is not readily available. Such participants may have available a computer system such as a laptop and some other messaging device such as a cellular telephone which can be utilized for voice/text interactivity, but not have a high-bandwidth data connection available.
There is thus a need for enhancing remote participation in a data collaboration session without a data connection of any sort.